listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a Joss Whedon TV series featuring a "Slayer" named Buffy Summers, who battles and kills vampires and demons in the city of Sunnydale, which is located over a Hellmouth, meaning there is much supernatural activity, which its inhabitants try to deny or forget, and is covered up by its evil mayor. It has a spinoff series, Angel, and is likely the inspiration for both Charmed and Supernatural, both of which also occasionally feature actors from Buffy. Note: When a person is killed and turned into a vampire, a demon soul inhabits that person's body, replacing their human soul, which has left, and though they retain their human self's memories, they are technically a separate entity, as Buffy attempts to explain to Billy Ford. Season 1 Welcome to the Hellmouth *Chris Boal – Blood drained by Darla *Thomas – Staked by Buffy The Harvest *Jesse McNally – Killed by the Order of Aurelius, turning him into a vampire. *Vamp Jesse McNally – Accidentally bumped onto Xander's stake by a girl, impaling him *Luke – Staked by Buffy Teacher's Pet *Dr. Stephen Gregory – Head eaten by Natalie French *Claw – Staked by Buffy with a piece of a fence *Natalie French – Hacked to death by Buffy with a machete Never Kill A Boy on the First Date *Collin's mother – Blood drained by the Order of Aurelius *Collin – Killed by the Order of Aurelius, and turned into a vampire (the Anointed One) *Andrew Borba – Incinerated in a furnace by Buffy The Pack *Herbert the pig – Eaten by Xander, Kyle, Tor, Rhonda, and Heidi (possessed by hyena spirits) *Principal Flutie – Eaten by Kyle, Tor, Rhonda, and Heidi *Doctor Weirick – Eaten by his own hyenas Angel *Zachary – Killed offscreen by Buffy *The Three – Each staked by Darla *Darla – Staked from behind by Angel with an arrow from Buffy's crossbow. She was revived in human form (though still her vampire self) I Robot, You Jane *Carlo – Neck snapped by Moloch. (Flashback set in 1418) *David Kirby – Killed offscreen by Moloch *Fritz – Neck snapped by Moloch *Moloch – Electrocuted when Buffy tricked him into punching an electric power line while in a robot body The Puppet Show *Emily Djemanowicz – Heart cut out by Marc *Morgan Shay – Brain cut out by Marc *Marc – Decapitated by Xander with a guillotine, then heart stabbed by Sid *Sid – Died as a result of killing Marc; Would have been returned to his human body, but his human body was dust by now Prophecy Girl *Kevin Benedict – Killed by vampires *''Buffy Summers'' – Bitten in the neck and drowned by the Master. She was revived when Xander gave her CPR *'The Master' – Thrown through a ceiling window and impaled on a broken piece of wood by Buffy Season 2 When She Was Bad *Tara (vampire) – Staked by Buffy *Walt – Staked by Buffy *Jane – Staked by Buffy *Ned – Staked by Angel *Bob – Staked by Buffy with the pointy end of a torch *Absalom – Set on fire by Buffy with a torch Some Assembly Required *Stephan Korshak – Staked by Buffy with a broken shovel handle *Meredith Todd – Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash *Jake Atkins – Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash *Cathy Ryan – Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash *Daryl Epps – Incinerated himself in fire caused by gasoline igniting earlier School Hard *Big Ugly – Staked by Buffy *Dwayne and Dell – Killed by Spike *Sheila Martini – Blood drained by Drusilla. She was later turned into a vampire *Brian Kirsh – Neck snapped by Spike *The Anointed One – Trapped in a cage by Spike and raised into sunlight Inca Mummy Girl *Rodney Munson – Life force drained by the Inca Mummy *Ampata Gutierrez – Life force drained by the Inca Mummy *Bodyguard – Life force drained by the Inca Mummy *Inca Mummy – Thrown and shattered to pieces by Buffy Reptile Boy *Brittany Oswald – Eaten offscreen by Machida *Kelly Percell – Eaten offscreen by Machida *Machida – Killed when Buffy cut off his tail Halloween *Willow Rosenberg – Suffocated to become a ghost under Ethan's spell. She was revived when the spell was reversed. Lie to Me *Billy Ford – Blood sucked offscreen by Spike. Afterwards he was turned into a vampire *Vamp Billy Ford – Staked by Buffy The Dark Age *Randall – Killed and possessed by Eyghon. (Set in flashback) *Thomas Sutcliffe – Is mentioned to be killed and possessed by Eyghon *Diedre Page – Killed and possessed by Eyghon *Philip Henry – Killed and possessed by Eyghon *Eyghon the Sleepwalker – Tried to possess Angel, but was overpowered by him fighting for control of his body What's My Line, Part 1 *Mrs. Kalish – Killed by Norman Pfister *Octarus – Kicked in the throat by Buffy while wearing skates, slitting his throat What's My Line, Part 2 *Norman Pfister – Killed when Xander and Cordelia stomped on him in worm form *Patrice – Knocked out by Kendra, and presumably burned to death when Spike set the room on fire Ted *Ted Buchanan – Beaten to death/deactivated by Buffy hitting him in the head with a frying pan Bad Eggs *Tector Gorch – Eaten by the Mother Bezoar *Mother Bezoar – Killed from the inside by Buffy with a pickaxe Surprise *Dalton – Incinerated by the Judge with his power, due to having humanity from his love for reading Innocence *Enyos Kalderash – Killed by Angelus *The Judge – Blown to pieces by Buffy with a rocket launcher Phases *Theresa Klusmeyer – Blood drained by Angelus. She was turned into a vampire afterwards. *Vamp Theresa – Staked by Xander Passion *Dragon's Cove Owner – Killed by Drusilla *Jenny Calendar – Neck snapped by Angelus Killed by Death *Celia – Life force sucked out by Der Kindestod. (Shown in flashback) *Tina – Life force sucked out offscreen by Der Kindestod. *Dr. Stanley Backer – Slashed by Der Kindestod with his claws *Der Kindestod – Neck snapped by Buffy I Only Have Eyes For You *Ellen Frank – Shot by George *Grace Newman – Shot by James Stanley *James Stanley – Shot himself Go Fish *Nurse Greenliegh – Eaten by Gill Monsters *Coach Marin – Eaten by Gill Monsters Becoming, Part One *Angel – Blood drained by Darla, and was turned into a vampire afterwards. (Shown in flashback) *Doug Perren – Blood sucked by Drusilla *Kendra – Throat slit by Drusilla Season 3 Anne *Rickie Thomas – Drank drain cleaner *Aaron – Bludgeoned by a demon slave driver *Andrew Hoelich – Accidentally pushed by Cordelia onto a stake in Xander's hand *Ken – Hit in the head by Buffy with a mace Dead Man's Party *Pat – Killed by a zombie *Ovu Mobani – Impaled in the eyes by Buffy with a shovel Faith, Hope & Trick *Happy Burger employee – Blood sucked by Mr. Trick *Disco Dave – Staked by Faith *Pizza delivery guy – Blood sucked by Mr. Trick *Kakistos – Impaled by Faith with a long, sharp plank of wood Beauty and the Beasts *Jeffrey Walken – Killed by Pete *Stephen Platt – Killed by Pete *Debbie Foley – Beaten to death by Pete *Pete Clarner – Neck snapped by Angel with a chain Homecoming *Kulak of the Miquot Clan – Blown up by one of the German Brothers with a missile *Candy Gorch – Staked by Buffy with a spatula *German brothers – Tricked by Buffy into shooting each other Band Candy *Lurconis – Incinerated by Buffy with a gas pipe and torch Revelations *Lagos – Decapitated by Buffy with his own weapon *Gwendolyn Post – Destroyed by the power of the Glove of Myneghon after Buffy cut her arm (with the glove) off with a piece of glass Lovers Walk *Lenny – Staked by Spike The Wish *Cordelia Chase – Blood drained by Willow and Xander as vampires. (Set only in the Wishverse) *Nancy – Is mentioned to be killed by a vampire. (Wishverse) *Angel – Staked by Xander. (Wishverse) *Vamp Xander – Staked by Buffy. (Wishverse) *Vamp Willow – Staked on a broken piece of wood by Oz. (Wishverse) *Buffy Summers – Neck snapped by the Master. (Wishverse) Amends *Daniel – Blood sucked by Angelus. (Set in 1838) *Margaret – Blood sucked by Angelus. (Set in 1883) *Travis – Blood sucked by Angelus. (Set around the time of Season 2) Gingerbread *Mr. Sanderson – Staked by Buffy *Demon – Stabbed in the throat by Buffy with the stake she is tied to Helpless *Blair – Blood drained by Kralik, and turned into a vampire *Hobson – Blood drained by Kralik and Blair *Zachary Kralik – Tricked by Buffy into drinking holy water *Vamp Blair – Staked by Giles The Zeppo *Parker – While inside Xander's car, decapitated on a mailbox Xander drove by *Dickie – Killed by the Sisterhood of Jhe *Big Bob – Crushed by Xander shoving a vending machine on top of him *Jack O'Toole – Eaten by Oz in werewolf form Bad Girls *Allen Finch – Accidentally stabbed by Faith with a stake *Balthazar – Electrocuted when Buffy threw an electric wire into his tub *Vincent – Staked by Mr. Trick Consqeuences *Mr. Trick – Staked from behind by Faith Doppelgangland *Sandy – Blood sucked by Vamp Willow, later turned into a vampire *Alphonse – Staked by Buffy with a pool cue *Vamp Willow – Staked by Oz once returned to the Wishverse Enemies *Skyler – Stabbed by Faith with a knife The Prom *Tux Boy – Mauled to death by a Hellhound Graduation Day, Part 1 *Lester Worth – Stabbed by Faith Graduation Day, Part 2 *Larry Blaisdell – Killed by the Mayor with a tail whip *Principal Snyder – Eaten by the Mayor *Harmony Kendall – Blood drained by a vampire. She was turned into a vampire afterwards. *'Mayor Richard Wilkins' – Blown up by Giles with explosives *Catherine Madison – While trapped as a trophy, blown up along with Sunnydale High by Giles with explosives Season 4 The Freshman *Eddie – Blood drained by Sunday, and turned into a vampire *Vamp Eddie – Staked by Buffy *Rookie – Shot by Willow with a crossbow *Jerry – Staked by Xander *Sunday – Staked by Buffy throwing a broken tennis racket at her Fear, Itself *Josh – Broke his neck falling down stairs while trying to run from Gachnar chaos *Gachnar – Stomped on by Buffy Wild at Heart *Veruca – Throat torn out by Oz in werewolf form The Initiative *Tom – Staked by an Initiative doctor Pangs *Jamie – Staked by Buffy *Professor Gerhardt – Throat slit by Hus with a knife *Father Gabriel – Hanged and ear cut off by Hus *Hus – Stabbed in the neck by Buffy with his own knife Hush *Footman – Neck snapped by Buffy *The Gentlemen – Heads exploded by the sound of Buffy screaming. (Note: there are six of them) The I in Team *Polgara demon – Dissected by Maggie and Angleman *Maggie Walsh – Impaled by Adam with a spike on his arm Goodbye Iowa *Dr. Francis Angleman – Stabbed by Adam with his arm spike This Year's Girl *Courier demon – Neck snapped by Faith Who Are You *Boone – Staked in the back by Buffy Superstar *Thaumogensis Monster – Pushed into a pit by Jonathan and fell to his death New Moon Rising *Willis – Bitten by a demon similar to a werewolf The Yoko Factor *Forrest – Stabbed by Adam with a stake. His body was turned into a demonoid afterwards. Primeval *Demonoid Forrest – Blown up by a flammable gas container he grabbed from Riley, ignited by sparks from electric wires above it *'Adam' – Heart torn out by Buffy *Colonel McNamara – Mauled to death by demons Season 5 Buffy vs. Dracula *Count Dracula – Staked by Buffy, twice. Was revived both times, as he never stays dead. Real Me *Mr. Bogarty – Blood drained by Harmony, Cyrus, Peaches, Brad, or Mort *Cyrus – Staked by Buffy *Peaches – Staked by Buffy *Brad – Decapitated by Buffy with an axe *Mort – Staked by Buffy with a wooden unicorn horn The Replacement *Toth – Stabbed by Buffy with a sword Fool for Love *William Pratt – Blood drained by Drusilla, and turned into a vampire named Spike. (Set in flashback to Spike's backstory) *Xin Rong – Blood drained by Spike. Set in flashback *Nikki Wood – Neck snapped by Spike. Set in flashback *Vampire who stabbed Buffy – Staked by Riley Shadow *Sandy – Staked by Riley *Spawn of Sobek – Beaten to death by Buffy Listening to Fear *Queller demon – Stabbed in the back of the neck by Buffy with a knife Into the Woods *Whip – Staked by Buffy with a wooden beam *Vampire that bit Riley – Staked by Buffy throwing the wooden beam at her as she was running away, as revenge for Riley having her bite him at a Bite Den Blood Ties *Dreg – Slashed by one of the Knights of Byzantium I Was Made To Love You *April – Battery ran out. Her mechanisms and circuits were presumably recycled to make Buffybot. *Joyce Summers – Died offscreen of a brain aneurism (death confirmed in following episode) Forever *Ghora Demon – Killed by Spike with an axe *Joyce (zombified) – Un-zombified by Dawn Spiral *Orlando – Mercifully stabbed by Dante, to avoid him being killed by Glory due to her having drained Orlando's sanity *General Gregor – Stabbed by Glory with a tire rim *Dante Chavalier – Killed offscreen by Glory The Gift *Ben – Smothered by Giles with his hand *'Glory' – Killed along with Ben by Giles, as she shared her body with him *Doc – Thrown off a tower by Buffy and fell to his death *''Buffy Summers'' – Jumped into a mystical portal to close them, and was killed in the process. She was later revived Season 6 Bargaining, Part Two *Buffybot – Pulled apart by four Hellions riding bikes *Razor – Hit in the back by Tara with an axe After Life *Child of Words – Decapitated by Buffy with an axe after Tara made her corporeal Flooded *M'Fashnik Demon – Bludgeoned by Buffy with a pipe All the Way *Kaltenbach – Blood sucked by Justin *Zack – Staked on a tree branch by Giles *Glenn – Presumably killed by Giles *Christy – Staked by Giles *Maria – Staked by Giles *Carl – Shot by Spike with a crossbow *Justin – Stabbed by Dawn with a crossbow arrow Wrecked *Mandraz – Incinerated by Willow with a spell Doublemeat Palace *Gary – Eaten by the Wig Lady *Manny – Eaten by the Wig Lady *Wig Lady – Killed when Willow severed the worm mouth on her head. The worm survived, but was thrown into the meat grinder by Willow Dead Things *Katrina Silber – Hit in the head by Warren with a bottle Older and Far Away *Sword demon – Sealed inside his sword, and killed when Buffy broke the sword in two As You Were *Stewart Burns – Head smashed by Xander with a pillar Normal Again *Glarghk Guhl Kashmas'nik demon – Impaled by Buffy with her fist Seeing Red *''Tara Maclay'' – Accidentally shot by Warren, who was aiming for Buffy Villains *Warrenbot – Strangled by Dark Willow *'Warren Mears' – Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow Two to Go *Rack – Power drained by Dark Willow Season 7 Lessons *Peletti – Decapitated by Buffy with a sword *Vengeful Spirits – Destroyed when Xander broke the talisman Beneath You *Rocky the Dog – Eaten by Ronnie, in worm demon form Same Time, Same Place *Gnarl – Stabbed in the eyes by Buffy with her thumbs Help *Avilas – Incinerated by Buffy with a torch *Peter Nicols – Bitten in the neck by Avilas, and presumably died of blood loss *Cassie Newton – Died of a congenital heart defect Selfless *Grimslaw Demon – Axe thrown at him by Buffy *Halfrek – Incinerated by D'Hoffryn as a sacrifice to revive the fraternity house boys that the Grimslaw Demon killed Conversations with Dead People *Holden Webster – Staked by Buffy *Jonathan Levinson – Stabbed by Andrew with a knife as a sacrifice, due to Andrew being manipulated by the First Sleeper *Nora – Stabbed by a Harbringer of Death *Charlotte – Blood drained by Spike, under the First's control, and turned into a vampire *Vamp Charlotte – Staked by Spike with a bamboo incense holder Never Leave Me *Quentin Travers – Blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Lydia – Blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Phillip – Blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Nigel – Blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Smith – Presumably blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Collins – Presumably blown up by Caleb with a bomb *Weatherby – Presumably blown up by Caleb with a bomb Bring on the Night *Annabelle – Strangled by the Turok-Han Showtime *Eve – Killed offscreen by a Harbringer of Death *Turok-Han – Decapitated by Buffy with a metal wire First Date *Lissa – Decapitated by Buffy with a sword Get it Done *Chloe – Hanged herself *Portal demon – Neck snapped by Spike Lies My Parents Told Me *Anne Pratt – Blood drained by Spike, and turned into a vampire, thinking this would save her from a disease. Set in flashback *Vamp Anne Pratt – Staked by Spike with a piece of her cane. Set in flashback *Richard – Staked by Buffy Dirty Girls *Dianne – Neck broken by Caleb *Molly – Stabbed by Caleb End of Days *Last Guardian – Neck snapped by Caleb Chosen *Caleb – Chopped vertically in two from below by Buffy with a scythe *''Anya Jenkins'' – Sliced in two by a Harbinger of Death *Amanda – Neck snapped by a Turok-Han *''Spike'' – Incinerated by sunlight while using the amulet's power to collapse the Hellmouth and destroy the army of Turok-Han. He was revived by Lindsey McDonald Category:TV Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires